


For His Safety

by evilsexdemon



Category: Shaun of the Dead
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Character Death, Liz POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsexdemon/pseuds/evilsexdemon
Summary: Liz visits Ed in the shed.





	For His Safety

Liz isn’t stupid. She knows how lucky she is to have survived the zombie apocalypse (Shaun says you shouldn’t say zombies, but that’s what they are) and she knows she’s lucky she wasn’t the only one either.

Liz and Shaun moved into Shaun’s house together after what happened. They got back together. He made her appreciate the small things in life more. Like going to the pub, for example. Staying inside watching TV. And she’s happy about it. Really, couldn’t be more ecstatic. Shaun is a great guy, despite his introverted nature. He just needs a pattern. Things just need to stay the same. But that doesn’t matter. It’s nice. 

Shaun’s personality perfectly explains how he acts. Liz feels a bit bad for him, every time he goes out to the garden to go to the shed. But he needs this. He needs things to stay the same. So she lets him. She lets him visit Ed. She lets him visit Ed, and when he comes back after an hour or so, looking mournful, she lets him rest his head on her shoulder and she strokes his hair. 

She doesn’t like visiting Ed, but she still does it. It might be because she feels a bit responsible over him- yes, Shaun is a grown man, but Liz knows that he would probably put himself in danger to be able to visit Ed, more than he already does- so she enters the shed, cautiously, while Shaun’s asleep, or at work, and looks at the moving corpse that used to be her boyfriend’s best friend. He looks worse every time she sees him. Few days back one of his eyes actually popped out of the socket, and it just.. Hangs there. He sometimes scratches at it, without thinking. It doesn’t hurt him.

“Ed?” Liz says, on one of these days. The nasty eye makes a gross swishing sound as he turns around to face her. Away from his video game. He makes a vague groaning noise but keeps his one good eye focused on her face.

“Ed, I need to talk to you.” She crouches down and Ed completely forgets about his game. On the screen his character keeps respawning and is then immediately killed off. This keeps going on, like an endless loop.

“Look. I know we.. especially Shaun, were expecting for a cure for the zombie thing to be created fairly soon, right?” Liz asks. Ed nods, and his eye bounces up and down. Liz tries not to stare.

“Well… It’s been a few months, and I’m starting to get worried. You know, Shaun’s really attached to you. But you.. You’re dead.” Ed stares at her, and then tilts his head slightly to one side. He doesn’t understand. Of course he doesn’t. Decomposition has an effect on his brain functions, as well. Over dinner, one time, Shaun had laughingly remarked that Ed had tried to bite him. He’d said it with genuine joy, as if this wasn’t a horrifying revelation. That Ed wasn’t trustworthy. 

“What I mean is that you’re a danger to him. Don’t misunderstand, I want nothing more than for you to move back in with us and just live your normal life again, but you tried to bite him.” Ed smiles at her when she mentions moving back in, and it makes her heart break. “I don’t think there’s going to be a cure in time. But that doesn’t mean we don’t love you, because we do. We really do! We love you so much! But.. I don’t want Shaun to get even more hurt than he already is.”

“Shaun.” Ed manages, and smiles crookedly. Liz clasps a hand over her mouth before she can sob out loud. She curses herself for even going in here. There was no reasoning with him, the man was barely conscious, for God’s sake. Why is she telling him this? She’s only hurting herself. “Ed.. if you attack him again..

I’m going to have to put you down.”

She immediately feels bad over her choice of words. Putting down is something you do to a sick dog, or an elderly pet cat. Ed is a human being. But Ed doesn’t seem to mind. He makes a whining sound, as if he understands. She desperately hopes he doesn’t. When she doesn’t say anything for a while, he turns back to his video game and continues playing. This time, when his character respawns, he doesn’t instantly die. 

Shaun comes home from work at half past five, and Liz meets him in the hallway. She pulls him into a hug and then kisses him, next to the shotgun that’s hanging next to the door. Just in case. In case of another outbreak. In case of.. Ed.

Liz isn’t stupid. She knows how lucky she is to have any loved ones left in the world at all. But she knows that Shaun is too sentimental to realize his own worth. She won’t let him kill himself over this. 

She knows how to operate a shotgun.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory English-is-not-my-first-language-note. also, this is the first time I've written in like, over a month. please go easy on me :P
> 
> no, seriously, hope you enjoyed this. Please leave kudos if you did. Or, y'know. Leave a comment. I wouldn't mind.


End file.
